


Kiss Cam

by legendaryroar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura is curious about Earth sports, so Veronica takes her to a game.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [@vldsapphic](https://vldsapphic.tumblr.com/) [October Minifest](https://vldsapphic.tumblr.com/post/178870872030/vld-sapphic-minifest-october) using the dialogue prompt "Well this is awkward..."

“Well this is awkward...” Veronica said, shifting in her seat and casting a sideways glance at Allura.

“Is it?” Allura asked, sounding surprised. “I thought this was a normal human tradition.”

Veronica’s face was burning. “Oh, it is...just...it’s awkward...”

All around them the crowd was chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss.”

Allura looked around with wide eyes, and then back up at the screen that showed them with a glowing heart around them. Veronica regretted bringing her to the game. She should have known something like this would happen. She was doing alright keeping a lid on just how flustered Allura made her, but kissing her? That wasn’t going to go well for her.

“I’m sure a kiss on the hand will suffice if you are uncomfortable,” Allura said, turning back to her with a concerned expression.

Veronica internally cursed herself. She should have kept her mouth shut, then she would have at least got a kiss, even if she was sure to somehow embarrass herself in the process.

“That’s against the rules,” she blurted.

Allura frowned. “Oh...then...what do you want me to do here?” she asked. “The last thing I want is to cause you discomfort.”

That really wasn’t helping Veronica’s silly crush. “Would you be uncomfortable?”

The crowed was starting to boo, and Veronica looked up at the screen. The counter had almost run out. They’d switch to another pair of people if they didn’t kiss soon.

“Only if my kiss would be unwelcome,” Allura said gently, raising a hand to cup Veronica’s cheek.

The crowd screamed and Veronica’s stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. If Lance was watching this livestream, she knew he’d tease her mercilessly when he saw her next. He knew all her tells. She was lucky Allura didn’t yet, otherwise she would know at once just how badly Veronica wanted it.

“Not unwelcome,” she breathed, leaning closer.

“Then how is it awkward?” Allura asked with a frown. “I don’t understand.”

“Forget I said that,” Veronica said quickly.

“Alright.” Allura sounded confused, and would probably ask about it later. Veronica would probably fold like a house of cards and tell her all about how much she wanted her, but Allura was leaning closer and that was all that mattered now.

Veronica closed her eyes and blocked out the screaming crowd as their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to headcanon Veronica as being a bit of a disaster lesbian around strong, powerful women XD 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
